Letter From The Heart
by Sachu
Summary: This story is about how Syaoran proposes his love to Sakura before leaving for Hong Kong through a letter written from his heart. One Shot. sxs.


Letter from the Heart:

Letter from the Heart:

A/N: I don't own CCS.

This story is about how Syaoran proposes his love to Sakura before leaving for Hong Kong. One Shot.

Yours evergreen,

Yuva.

"Sorry guys I have to do it. I have to leave for Hong Kong. I can't refuse my mothers orders." Syaoran informed his friends. "Then at least don't forget about us." Eriol said and Syaoran nodded. "Take care." Tomoyo added and he just simply nodded. "Hey where is Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"She came up to your house's front door. Then she said she had head ache and she went away. She wanted us to tell you good bye." Eriol informed. "Is there anything wrong with you guys?" Tomoyo asked. "No, I just wanted to tell her something. I want to see her now." Syaoran said. "Syaoran you have to get to the airport." Eriol said. "I know, but this is very important to me." Syaoran said seriously. Tomoyo and Eriol understood his feelings, "Come quick." They told him.

Syaoran took his car and drove to the nearby bus stop. He found her waiting for the bus.

-Syaoran's pov-

There she is, standing in the bus stop. From here I think she will take the bus and reach the penguin's park and she will walk through the park to go home. I will meet her in the park.

Syaoran rushed in his car to the park.

-Sakura's pov-

Sakura got down near the park and started walking through the park.

I can't believe he is leaving today. He is going to leave me behind and go. Today I went to his house to tell goodbye, but something made me feel worse. I want hug him right now and tell that I really love him very much even though if he don't love me back. I just want to admit my feeling to him.

-Normal pov-

Sakura saw a letter and red rose placed on the park bench. There was no one there. She went near it and saw a small card tied to the rose and it read, "For you. Please pick me up."

Sakura looked around for a moment and picked the letter in her hand. She went and sat on the swing and opened the letter. It read,

_My Sweet Heart,_

_Sunshine is not equal to your bright eyes_

_Star shine is not equal to your graceful looks_

_Red cherry is not equal to your rosy lips_

_Singing birds are not equal to your sweet voice_

_Prideful rose is not equal your pride less beauty_

_Creamy milk is not equal to your Snow white skin_

_Colorful fishes are not equal for your colorful smile_

_Even Everest is not equal to your beautiful elegance_

_Dark sky is not equal to your shiny hair_

_Butterflies are not equal to your colorful life_

_Daisy petals are not equal for your smooth skin_

_Everything beautiful in the world is not equal to you_

_So how can I be equal to you anyway? _

_But still my heart says it loves you!_

_I love you, Sakura!_

_Yours,_

_ Syaoran._

Sakura just stared at the letter and said, "Syaoran I do love you. Why don't you understand it?" _Wait how this letter got here. –Sakura thought._ "Sakura" called a voice from her back.

Sakura turned and found Syaoran standing there. She ran and hugged him tightly. "Syaoran I love you, I love you!" She shouted. "Shss…I know." He said, he bended towards her and placed a passionate kiss on her beautiful lips. Sakura returned the kiss. They kissed for a long time and separated to take a breath.

"Sakura won't you wait for me?" Syaoran asked her. "I am completely yours Syaoran. I will wait for you." Sakura assured him. "That's good and I will definitely come for you sweet heart." Syaoran said and hugged her. "We will be together forever Syaoran!" Sakura told him.

"Until then please wear this." Syaoran said and went down on his knees. He took a red box from his pocket and opened it, it was an engagement ring. Sakura's eyes were now filled with tears of joy. Syaoran gently slid the ring through her finger. "It's beautiful,really!" Sakura exclaimed. "Not as beautiful as you." Syaoran replied. They smiled at each other.

_-They Will Be Together Forever-_

_-The End-_

_Please review__……….yuva._


End file.
